1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand, and more particularly to a portable trombone stand that is convenient to carry.
2. Description of Related Art
The trombone is a musical wind instrument, has a cylindrical metal tube expanding into a bell and bent twice in a U shape and is usually equipped with a slide that changes the length of the tube to change the instrument's pitche.
Trombone stands temporarily hold a trombone and keep the trombone from collapsing, and a conventional trombone stand has a base and a post. The base stands stably on virtually any planar surface. The post is mounted securely in the base, is stationary relative to the base and has a stationary instrument bracket on which the bell of the cylindrical metal tube is mounted to hold the trombone in position.
Although a conventional trombone stand supports the trombone, the conventional trombone stand is inconvenient to carry. Trombonists have to carry a trombone case in one hand and the conventional trombone stand in the other hand. In this manner, trombonists become tired and have trouble moving around.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a portable trombone stand to obviate or mitigate the aforementioned problems.